jumping_flashfandomcom-20200213-history
Robbit Mon Dieu
Robbit Mon Dieu (ロビット・モン・ジャ, Robitto Mon Ja), sometimes referred to as Jumping Flash! 3, is a 3D platform game for the Sony PlayStation. It was developed by Sugar and Rockets and published by Sony Computer Entertainment and released exclusively in Japan in 1999. It is the third game in the Jumping Flash! series. The game was released on the Japanese PlayStation Network on July 26, 2007. Plot Robbit, having saved the universe and thwarted all of its evil opponents, now serves as an all-purpose problem-solver in the Space City Hall. If you have a problem -- no matter how minute or insignificant it may be -- you can call Robbit, and he'll come a-jumpin' in to save the day... or the laundry... or the carrots... or blast open a few geysers for an old guy who wants to start a hot springs resort on a volcanic island. That's right. You heard me. Baron Aloha's reign of terror is over. The world is completely at peace now, and all that's left for a hero to do is to make sure that the people he saved are as comfortable and care-free as possible. Gameplay Upon starting the game, you are greeted with a closed book and a chorus of people screaming "ROBEE-TU MON DAH!" at the top of their lungs. Pressing start takes you to a menu with some choices, all, of course, in Japanese. You are greeted with a message from your boss, and an overhead game map at the start of the game with one lone cry for "help", which constitutes a "Mission". As you complete missions, one of three things happens. More places pop up on the game map with more missions to do, more missions pop up in the same places you already played missions at, or, in very rare cases, nothing at all happens. As you start a mission, you get a note from the person/people in "distress", with a very long message , and then a note from your boss. Then you have a cutscene which further explains your mission from the horses mouth (aka the distress caller). After that, you get a card with your mission objective, and the mission begins. The game itself plays much like any other Jumping Flash game. You get cool super jumping powers, a front mounted gun for shooting at enemies, and a few fun to use firecrackers (which are unlockable). There's also a carryover from the first and second games' super mode, a deadly fall ability, which makes the screen go all blurry and speeds your decent for massive damage. It runs on a battery, and you can only use it once before it dies and needs to charge up again. Reception Robbit Mon Dieu was generally well-received by fans, but less than its predecessors. It was given a 31 out of 40 by gaming publication Famitsu. The game was given a 5.4 out of 10 by the website GameSpot, citing it as a disappointing sequel to the series. Gallery Physical scans ' RobbitmonDieuCoverBack.jpg RobbitmonDieuSpineCard.jpg RobbitmonDieuHighQualityCover.jpg RobbitmonDieuManualFront.jpg RobbitmonDieuDisc.png ' Category:Games